Dough
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Never eat too many cookies at once, who knows what could happen. Oneshot for KCVII.


Dough

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for KCVII so enjoy! Please R&R.

Elly Van Lockhart's brown eyes gleamed when she saw her mother start to knead the dough on the cookies they were making.

"Alright, next I need some chocolate chips," Tifa said, looking around. "Where are they?"

"They're in my hand mommy!" the eight year old exclaimed, thrusting the container of sugary goodness towards her mother. Tifa smiled warmly at the assistance and stared to place the chocolate chips on, Elly directing where they should go now and then.

After placing them in the oven and waiting twenty minutes for them to bake, Elly nearly jumped for joy at the sight of the melted chocolate chips surrounded by the crisp brown layer of cookie.

"Can we eat them now?"

"Sorry honey, we have to wait for them to cool down," Tifa responded.

Elly pouted a little at that but eventually nodded.

Several minutes later mother and daughter were enjoying the melted chocolate nestled between the crunchy cookie when Reno walked by, hair sticking up a little from his recent nap.

The redhead noticed the puffed out cheeks of his daughter as she chewed what he assumed to be freshly baked chocolate chip cookies judging by the scent in the air.

"Dawddy!" Elly exclaimed with her mouth full of cookie. Reno chuckled at her lack of manners before another voice cut in.

"Ellwy we dontf-" Tifa stopped talking when she realized she hadn't quite finished swallowing her latest mouthful of cookie, cheeks turning red.

"Were you two raised in a barn?" Reno asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Elly giggled while Tifa shot a half-serious half-playful glare his way.

Reno helped himself to some cookies and pretty soon the family had finished off every last one.

"I was planning on saving those," Tifa remarked. But the only response she received were a pair of loud snores. Her husband and daughter had made their way to the couch and were cuddled up together. Smiling at the cute scene before her, Tifa approached the both of them and sat down beside Elly.

A yawn escaped her mouth and soon enough she had joined them in slumber, her own snores coming to life several minutes later.

* * *

"Mommy, wake up!" Tifa's eyes opened in an instant at the frightened quaver in her voice. But instead of her little girl what Tifa saw was a cookie shaped like a child with chocolate chips for eyes and a strip of frosting where a mouth would be.

"Elly...what happened to you?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, I was like this! And you changed too!"

Tifa was about to ask what she meant by that when she noticed how odd she felt. She tried to move her arms but nothing happened. Her legs were also non-responsive. Even turning her head felt off. A glint of sunlight on metal caught her attention and Tifa finally saw why she couldn't move very well.

She was a round ball of raw cookie dough.

"Elly, could you help roll me so we can figure out what's going on?" Elly nodded and then Tifa felt herself being pushed along by her cookie daughter.

They were on the kitchen counter, Tifa realized, although everything was gigantic to them, to the kitchen table looming like a skyscraper to their north to the mixing bowl dripping with leftover dough to the east.

Elly didn't seem as frightened as she had before and even started giggling a little.

"What's so funny?"

"We're like the Gingerbread Man Mommy!"

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I suppose we are and-" but a large shadow cut off whatever she was going to say next. Looking up, mother and daughter spied a hand reaching towards them before they passed out.

"Tifa?"

Tifa's eyelids fluttered.

"Tifa, wake up," Reno's voice came to her ears. Opening her eyes, she stared up at Reno.

"Re, am I back to normal?"

"Back to normal? What are you talking about?"

Tifa then felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her neck and looked down, spying Elly snuggling closer to her. Returning her daughter's embrace, Tifa smiled softly.

"Nothing, just had a strange dream but I'm awake now," she answered, reveling in this moment with her family.


End file.
